What the Heart Wants
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends for most of their livies exept for when High School hits. Can Kagome and Inuyasha reclaim their freindship or will they argue until graduation? Please R&R its better then the summery. :
1. The Growing Hate

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CHAR.**

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs.

sigh"I wonder what he did this time?" said Sango.

"I've always just wished that those two would get along." said Miroku.

"I don't! I'm happy that Kagome will never like that dog!" said Kouga.

Kagome and Inuyasha used to be best friend for over 10 years. Kagome was the new little, 4 year-old girl who no body wanted to play with in the neighbor hood that Inuyasha's friend, Miroku, lived in. Inuyasha felt bad for her and decided to play and hang out with her, unknowingly becoming her best friend that same week. As the years went by, Kagome grew a crush for Inuyasha. Inuyasha never noticed. When Inuyasha finally went of to high school, leaving Kagome in 8th grade, he got a girlfriend and, then, completely ignored Kagome, owe most erasing her from his life. Once Kagome got into high school, it was like the two never got along anymore. Kagome got herself a boyfriend, Kouga. Inuyasha and Kagome we're never the same two best friends they once were when they were young.

Now, all they do is argue and seek revenge on each other. Inuyasha accidently tripped Kagome in front of the whole school in the cafeteria forcing her to spill her food all over herself. Kagome got her revenge and it never ended.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN STEEP SO LOW!" yelled Kagome.

"Its not my fault you kissed Hobo." said Inuyasha folding his arms.

"YOU...YOU..." yelled Kagome.

"You...you.." imitated Inuyasha.

"YOU FUCKEN JACKASS BASTARD!!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh, I didn't know that I was a fucking white donkey! Wow, I guess you do learn something new every day!" said Inuyasha.

"Why don't you just go screw Kikyo?!" said Kagome.

"Well, because right now shes at tennis practice." said Inuyasha. Kagome gave him an evil glare.

"Go to Hell." replied Kagome.

"Actually, I've been there. Its quit nice thank you but I think I'll just stay here and annoy you. I mean it's soo much more fun than some 'fiery pit of doom'!" said Inuyasha. 'Its only a matter of time now, Kagome. Soon you will pay for getting dirt all over my new shirt with that hunk of junk you call a car!'

"I can't believe your going to all this trouble over a new shirt!" yelled Kagome. "It was an accident!" It really was a accident. She didn't see Inuyasha crossing the street and hit a mud puddle near him. Inuyasha was getting all worked up. He was trying his best to hide his anger.

"You butt-ugly bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.

"And now the true nature comes out!" yelled Kagome.

"What do you mean by that?!" growled Inuyasha.

"I mean, I knew you weren't just a stuck-up funny guy who was just randomly rude. YOUR A STUCK-UP JERK!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's ears were twitching. He was getting angrier and angrier. Inuyasha looked as thought he was about ready to attack Kagome. Kouga walked up and put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"You don't touch her." said Kouga.

"And your gonna stop me?" laughed Inuyasha.

"I'm not even going to waist my breath with you." replied Kouga. "Lets go, Kagome."

"I'll be glad to." replied Kagome as she turned away from Inuyasha.

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha starred at his best friend. 'Shes so amazing. What happened to us? What happened to our friendship?" thought Inuyasha as he starred at the freshman he wished to call his. Inuyasha has had a crush on her since the day he saw her. He loved the way she looked and acted. He never could get over her laugh, her smile. Inuyasha was a sophomore. Him and his friend Miroku. Kagome just moved in down the street from Miroku and next door to Inuyasha. At first, all the boys did was mess and pick on the 4 year old little girl, but when a girl named Sango moved in and stood up for her a year later, they decided to back off. Inuyasha's mom and Kagome's mom got together and became good friends. Since then, Inuyasha and Kagome became best friends as well. Throughout the years, Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome increased and Kagome's have always been the same. Kagome loved Inuyasha. When Inuyasha went off to high school, everything changed. Inuyasha started dating a girl named Kikyo and completely ignored Kagome. It was like Inuyasha erased her from his mind and heart. In Inuyasha's mind, Kagome, in her middle school years, wasn't exactly the best looking girl. Inuyasha wanted a 'woman' who was older and mature. All Kagome could do was watch as the guy she loved slowly slipped away from her. The summer for Kagome to go into high school, she went off to so many camps that Inuyasha never saw her. When she finally showed up at school the first day, he couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome got hot. Her long dark hair was layered and silky. Her brown eyes seemed to shine. Her body got slender, and her chest got large. She was wearing a black shirt that said "What?" on it, with a tight pair of jeans with her skateboard in one hand and another laced with a guy Inuyasha knew as his mortal enemy. Kouga. That was not the girl Inuyasha grew up next door, too. She was older, beautiful and amazing. He couldn't believe how jealous he got. At lunch that day, Kagome went to get up and accidently knocked Inuyasha down making him spill his lunch all over himself. Inuyasha swore revenge. He, then, got Kagome to think that Kouga wanted to meet in the gym but when she walked in, tripped over Inuyasha's leg and flew into a tub of paint. Kagome and Inuyasha have been getting 'revenge' on each other ever since. When Kagome finally gave up and wished to just be friends with Inuyasha. She accidently drove past Inuyasha and got mud all over his brand new shirt. In the lunch room, tripped Kagome making her fly across the newly waxed floor while trying to keep her balance. At that time, a boy named Hojo slipped and crashed into Kagome getting them to kiss by accident as food fell all over her and her new outfit. _

_**End flashback**_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked away in the arms of Kouga.

"Hey, Inuyasha. I think you really screw that one up." said Miroku.

"Feh, like I care." replied Inuyasha.


	2. Kikyo

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CHAR.**

Inuyasha walked away with anger. Miroku walked right behind him.

"Inuyasha you know what you did was out of line. You got Kouga and Kagome all worked up because Kouga thought that Kagome was cheating on him." said Miroku as they walked over to the tennis court.

"I don't care. Kagome shouldn't have even thought about dating that bastard." Inuyasha replied.

"But Kagome didn't try to kill your relationships." replied Miroku.

"I don't care. I hate her." replied Inuyasha with rage.

"I think you feel other wise." whispered Miroku. Inuyasha shot a evil look at him. "Or not."

"I don't care for Kagome in the least. I only cared about her when we were kids but I will never make that mistake again! I have Kikyo now." replied Inuyasha as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Hey, baby." said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey." replied Kikyo. "Where were you? You said you would watch me practice."

"I'm sorry, babe. I got caught up with some annoying stuff with Kagome."

"You know I hate her." said Kikyo. "Shes a wanna-be me."

"I know. She was just mad at me for tripping her." replied Inuyasha.

"Lets go to my house babe and get rid of all your rage." replied Kikyo.

Inuyasha smiled and agreed. Miroku watched as his friend left him and he went to talk to Sango.

**--**

**Ok. My fiance is a genius! Sometimes. Yeah. My laptop is still dead but my fiance saved my stories on a flash drive. I'M SAVED! Thats why I love him! Well, i'm sorry this chappie so short. I gotta think of what I'm to do next with the couples you know. I'll update soon. I promise. Please no flames and please tell me what you think! THANX! (and dont worry Chrysolite Heart I really dont like bashing anyone either.).**

--DarksHiddenOne


	3. The Plot Part: 1

**Chapter 3.**

**I DO NOT OWN INU AND CHAR.**

Miroku walked over to Sango.

"Inuyasha ditch you?" asked Sango.

"Yup. Kagome ditch you?" asked Miroku.

"Yup. You know I'm really getting tired of the two always arguing." sighed Sango.

"I remember when they used to be best friends. They never really argued and always got along with each other. I miss those days." replied Miroku.

"Wait! They DID used to be best friend. Didn't they?"

"Um. Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"What if I had a plan to get the two together?"

"Well, I would say your crazy because they HATE each other."

"Kagome used to be in love with Inuyasha."

"And Inu used to love Kagome, but they moved on. Inu got Kikyo and Kags got Kouga."

"Miroku, I have an idea." Sango smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." said Miroku as he was dragged by Sango.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"I'm sorry that mutt is always around you." said Kouga.

"Its alright. I hate him anyways." growled Kagome.

"Since when do you growl?" asked Kouga in shock.

"Since I met that bastard Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Thats what I like to hear." smiled Kouga.

"Hey Kouga..." stared Kagome.

"Yeah?" replied Kouga.

"I have an idea to get that jackass back." smirked Kagome. "But I need your help to do so."

"I would be happy to help."

"Come one then."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"That was amazing, Kikyo." sighed Inuyasha worn out.

"I know." replied Kikyo.

"I'm so glad I'm with you. Instead of that annoying bitch Kagome." growled Inuyasha.

"Why do you always worry about her?" asked Kikyo.

"Because. I hate her. I hate the fact that she thinks she knows it all and her flea-bag boyfriend gets on my nervous!" excalimed Inuyasha.

"Well, don't worry about them anymore. You will never have to see them again."

"What do you mean?"

"I have an idea to get rid of that Kagome. For good."

Inuyasha smiled. Kikyo went on to tell him her plot.

--

**Well, looks like everyone has a plot! I love for people to try to guess what it is. Trust me. It all really isn't what you except. Well, sorry it took me so long to update. Band camp started and I've been so busy, but I'll be updating as quickly as I can. If I can't update within a month. I'm dead or something Horrible has happened. Sorry, its short. It should be getting longer soon. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited. I love you guys!**

--DarksHiddenOne.


End file.
